Tsubasa no Nai Tenshi
by Yusa-kun
Summary: Bermula dari sosok pemuda yang berhijrah kepulau keabadian karena mendengar suara yang meminta pertolongan padanya. Lalu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok malaikat tanpa sayap? Natsu jatuh hati padanya. Siapakah malaikat yang dimaksud itu? apakah benar dia adalah seorang malaikat? RateT buat jaga-jaga! Pair LucyxNatsuxGray! RnR? XD


Pemuda dengan surai merah muda seperti bunga sakura itu sedang memandang hamparan laut yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berdiri diatas kapal, rambut spiky-nya bergerak seiring angin laut berhembus pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya sesekali untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus kepadanya. Ia pun membuka matanya untuk melihat kearah sebuah pulau yang akan ia tuju.

"Ambrose Island.."

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

_**Tsubasa no Nai Tenshi**_

**By Yusa-kun**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tujuan kita sudah sampai. Kita sudah berada di Ambrose Island"

Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu pun membawa kopernya dan turun dari kapal. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Aku harus mencari penginapan yang terjangkau disini" gumamnya.

Disebuah pohon didekat dermaga ada dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan pemuda itu, dan bibirnya mengulum senyuman.

Pemuda itu pun berjalan memasuki kota pulau dan menyusuri pasar. Ia melewati beberapa pedagang dan menanyakan sebuah penginapan dengan harga terjangkau.

"Tidak ada penginapan yang murah untuk orang luar!" Jawab pedagang itu saat ditanya oleh pemuda tersebut.

_'Merepotkan' batin pemuda itu._

Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan pedagang itu. Ia sempat berhenti melihat sebuah pedagang kotak yang berisikan dengan melodi. Ia tersenyum.

Ia pun berjalan kembali, sampai pada tempat yang sepi, jalan yang jarang dilewati oleh masyarakat pulau itu.

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sudah..Jangan mengikutiku terus. Aku sudah tahu aku diikuti sejak aku turun dari kapal" ucap pemuda itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pemuda itu memutar kedua bolamatanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Beberapa langkah kemudian, pemuda itu pun berhenti lagi dan menoleh kebelakang. "Baiklah, kau sungguh merepotkan. Ayo keluar dari persembunyianmu, Stalker!" Ujar pemuda itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Muncul lah sebuah kucing berwarna biru dari balik tembok, dan terlihat sayap dibelakangnya.

Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya. "Ba-bagaimana seekor kucing bisa terbang?!" Seru pemuda itu.

Kucing itu pun turun dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Jangan tanya aku benar-benar kucing atau bukan, karena aku..Neko-desu~" jawab kucing itu sambil mengangkat tangannya yang mungil.

Pemuda itu pun mendekati kucing itu dan menatap aneh pada kucing itu.

"Kkk-kaaau bisa berbicara?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Hehe" jawab kucing itu sambil terkekeh.

Pemuda itu pun terdiam, ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan makhluk yang ada dihadapannya itu. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya mengangkat kucing itu dan melihatnya.

"Tidak ada tempat baterainya" ucap pemuda itu sambil meletakkan kucing itu kembali ke tanah.

"Namaku, Happy, Neko dayoo. Siapa namamu, orang luar?"

Pemuda itu mendecih. "Kenapa semua orang disini selalu mendiskriminasikan orang luar dan orang dalam. Aku tidak mengerti" Gumamnya.

"Karena pulau ini tertutup, hanya bisa didatangi oleh beberapa orang yang berke- hey! Perkenalkan dirimu dulu!" Ucap Happy.

"Natsu Dragneel. Panggil saja Natsu" jawab pemuda yang bernama Natsu itu.

"Baiklah, Natsu. Aku lihat, kau sedang kesulitan mencari tempat tinggal?" Tanya Happy

"Ya begitulah" jawab Natsu.

"Bagaimana kalau tinggal denganku? Tidak perlu membayar kok!" Tawar Happy.

Natsu pun membayangkan ia hidup disebuah kandang kucing yang penuh dengan ikan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersadar dari khayalan gilanya.

"Bukan-bukan. Aku tinggal dirumah biasa" sambar Happy.

Natsu pun bersweatdrop. "Kau..seorang Esper?" Tanya Natsu.

Happy pun menghela nafas, "Tidak. Aku hanya menebak"

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya Happy.

Natsu pun berpikir, mungkin ia bisa tinggal beberapa hari di rumah kucing ini. Setelah ia mendapatkan pekerjaan dan mendapatkan banyak uang.

"Baiklah, aku setuju!" Seru Natsu.

"Baguslah, ayo" Happy pun mengibaskan sayapnya dan mengangkat Natsu.

"Oy! Ba-bahaya" Natsu menjadi panik.

Happy tertawa, "Kau sangat ringan dibandingkan dengan Lu-" tiba-tiba Happy terdiam, tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Happy?"

"Ah tidak. Hmm Natsu apa aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Happy

"Ya tentu" jawab Natsu.

"Apa tujuanmu kepulau ini?" Tanya Happy.

Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya kebawahnya, ia melihat hamparan hutan yang luas.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu..aku seperti.."

_"Tatsukete.."_

Natsu memejamkan matanya. "Aku seperti mendengar suara saat diriku berada dikapal kemarin. Ia meminta tolong padaku. Aku juga tidak berniat kepulau ini, karena masyarakat disini terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya.." Jelas Natsu.

Happy mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi..suara itu..seperti terus-menerus memanggilku.." Lanjut Natsu.

Happy memejamkan matanya.

_'Semoga pemuda ini bisa menolong dia..' Batin Happy._

XXX

"Ayo masuk" ucap Happy.

Natsu pun masuk kedalam rumah, ia kaget melihat sebuah rumah yang berdiri di tengah hutan dan lebih lagi, itu adalah sebuah rumah seekor kucing.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri" ucap Happy.

Natsu mengangguk dan meletakkan tas ranselnya.

"Kau itu kucing yang aneh ya" ucap Natsu.

Happy yang sedang sibuk mengunyah ikannya pun berhenti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tinggal dirumah ini seperti seorang manusia" ucap Natsu.

"Sebelumnya aku tinggal bersama dengan manusia kok" jawab Happy, ia pun melanjutkan sesi makan ikannya.

"Benarkah? Lalu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Natsu! Apa kau mau mandi atau mau makan? Aku hanya punya ikan dikulkas hehe" ucap Happy.

Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_'Dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ya? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?' Batin Natsu._

"Aku akan mandi" jawab Natsu.

"Baiklah, ayo aku akan tunjukkan kamarmu dan kamar mandinya" ucap Happy.

Natsu mengangguk, Happy pun berjalan lebih dahulu untuk menunjukkan kamar dan kamar mandi untuk Natsu.

XXX

"Haaaaahhhh membosankan, aku ingin kau menceritakanku tentang dongengmu.." Terdengar suara pemuda yang bergema disebuah ruangan. Pemuda itu sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap kesebuah ranjang mewah dan besar.

"Wakatta" Suara seorang gadis pun terdengar menjawab suara sang pemuda.

Terlihat seorang gadis duduk ditengah ranjang mewah yang ada dihadapan pemuda itu. Surai pirang panjangnya tergerai indah. Gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna broken white panjang.

Pemuda itu pun menghampiri gadis itu, gadis itu hanya menatap pemuda dengan bola mata karamelnya.

"Boleh aku berbaring dipangkuanmu, Lucy?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis cantik itu bernama Lucy. Lucy pun segera mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Gray"

Pemuda dengan surai ravennya itu segera berbaring dengan kepala berada dipangkuan Lucy. Gray memandang wajah Lucy dari tempatnya dan tersenyum. "Kau sangat menawan"

"Aku akan mulai dongengnya" ucap Lucy.

Gray menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ha'i ha'i"

Lucy menoleh kesamping dan memejamkan matanya, beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya dan melihat kearah luar jendela.

"Dahulu kala, Langit dan Laut saling jatuh cinta.. Mereka saling menyukai satu sama lainnya, karena Laut sangat menyukai Langit, warna Laut pun sama dengan warna Langit. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya..." Mulai Lucy dengan suara lembutnya. Gray yang mendengarkan ceritanya pun memejamkan matanya.

"Setiap senja datang..si Laut membisikkan kata cintanya ke telinga Langit dengan lembut.._'Ai shite iru yo, Sora_'" Lucy berseru hebat saat mengucapkan kata cinta yang dilakukan oleh Laut. Gray tersenyum tipis.

"Setiap kali Langit mendengar kata cinta dari Laut, Langit tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya tersipu malu, wajahnya kemerahan" lanjut Lucy.

"Ah maksudmu setiap matahari terbenam, Laut membisikkan kata cintanya? Ah romantis.." Komen Gray.

Tanpa memperdulikan komentar Gray, Lucy pun melanjutkan kisahnya. "Suatu hari datanglah awan.."

"Begitu melihat kecantikan sang Langit, seketika itu juga Awan jatuh hati pada Langit..tetapi Langit hanya mencintai Laut, tentu saja, ia hanya melihat Laut saja.." Ucap Lucy.

Gray membuka matanya, melihat kesedihan diwajah Lucy. "Awan menjadi sedih...namun ia tidak putus harapan, ia mencari cara dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide.." Ucap Lucy. Lucy menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Apa idenya? Pasti ia akan memisahkan Langit dan Laut bukan?" Tanya Gray.

Lucy membuka matanya dan memandang Gray, "Awan mengembangkan dirinya sebesar mungkin dan menyusup ketengah-tengah Langit dan Laut, ia menjadi penghalang pandangan langit dan Laut"

"Ah jahatnya~" komen Gray

Lucy pun melihat kearah jendela, tangan kirinya menunjuk ke hamparan laut yang terlihat dari jendela itu.

"Laut pun menjadi marah karena tidak dapat melihat Langit, Laut pun membuat sebuah gelombang laut yang besar menandakan kemarahannya pada Awan..." Cerita Lucy.

"Tetapi tidak berhasil.." Lucy menurunkan tangannya dan terlihat kecewa. Gray pun akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Lucy.

Lucy pun menengadahkan wajahnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Saat mulutnya terbuka ingin melanjutkan cerita, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Gray-sama, Lyon-sama datang untuk bertemu anda" ucap seseorang dari luar pintu.

Gray menoleh kearah pintu dan mendecih, "Ya aku akan keluar sebentar lagi"

Gray menoleh kearah Lucy dan menyentuh wajahnya. "Kisahmu akan aku dengarkan setelah ini, aku akan kembali..tetaplah disini.."

Lucy mengangguk. Setelah itu, Gray pun keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Lucy.

Lucy pun terbaring diranjang kembali. Ia meringkuk dan memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam dan ia menaruhnya didadanya.

"Tatsukete.." Gumamnya.

XXX

Natsu membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk diranjangnya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ah ya, aku berada di rumah Happy" gumamnya.

Natsu menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara itu.." Ucap Natsu.

"Natsu?"

Natsu menoleh kesebelahnya sambil menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya, dan mendapati Happy yang terbangun dari tidurnya. "Aku membangunkanmu ya Happy? Gomen"

Happy pun ikut terbangun dan duduk disebelah Natsu sambil menguap.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Happy.

Natsu menggeleng, "Tidak"

"Lalu?" Tanya Happy.

"Aku men-" Natsu tiba-tiba terdiam dan berpikir sesuatu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya...haus! Ya haus!" jawab Natsu sambil memamerkan grin khasnya.

"Ah, sou..aku tidur lagi ya Natsu..oyasumi~" sahut Happy dan ia pun terlelap kembali.

"Oyasumi" ucap Natsu.

Natsu pun keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum. Ia duduk dimeja makan dan meminum minumannya.

_"Tatsukete.."_

Natsu meletakkan gelasnya dan membaringkan kepalanya di meja tersebut. "Siapa kau? Kenapa suaramu dapat mencapaiku.." Gumam Natsu.

Natsu memejamkan matanya. _'Siapapun dirimu, aku akan berusaha menolongmu..' Batin Natsu._

XXX

Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuka mulutnya. Suaranya pun terdengar merdu menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera _

_tentai ni te wo nobashite.._

_ikikau negai kanjiteiru ne_

_subete wa ima _

_ monokuroomu no naka..._

Gray pun masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Lucy sedang menatap langit malam dari jendela. Lucy sadar Gray telah kembali masuk kedalam kamar, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak menoleh dan berhenti bernyanyi.

Gray menghampiri Lucy dan memeluk pinggang ramping Lucy. Pemuda itu pun meletakkan wajahnya di bahu kanan Lucy, tercium aroma harum tubuh Lucy dan shampo Lucy.

"Nyanyianmu sangat indah..seperti saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya.." Puji Gray. Lucy tidak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

_"Lucy! Jangan pergi.."_

_"Gomen, Happy.."_

Lucy membuka matanya dan terlihat airmata keluar dari bola mata karamelnya dan mengalir ke pipinya. "Arigatou" ucap Lucy.

Gray mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya. "Hah ureshi yoo..Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Lucy. Kau lebih cocok bersamaku.." Ucap Gray.

"Mendampingiku..dan.." Gray mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lucy.

"Mencintaiku.." Lanjut Gray dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

Lucy memejamkan matanya, dalam hatinya ia berharap jeritan hatinya yang meminta tolong tersampaikan pada seseorang yang mendengarnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Haii! bertemu kembali dengan author kebanyakan ngayal ini wkwk XD Aku buat fanfic yang bersambung lagi, padahal masih ada beberapa yang harus diselesein humm XC<br>**

**Ah ya! Sebelumnya aku akan memberitahu arti judul fanfic ini, Tsubasa no nai tenshi=Malaikat tanpa sayap. Yah, kaya judul lagu ye wkwkwk XD**

**Terus aku juga pengen kasih tau tentang nama pulau yang ada dicerita, Ambrose Island yang artinya Pulau keabadian. Nama pulau itu aku ambil dari bahasa Yunani hehe XB Dan di fanfic kali ini, saingan Natsu bukanlah Sting lagi! melainkan Gray! cihuuuyyy! Karena aku sering sekali membuat Sting menjadi saingan Natsu. Nah sekarang giliran Gray beraksi! **

**Tapi menurut kalian gimana dengan cerita ini? haruskah author tidak melanjutkannya? atau author lanjutkan? please review!**

**Ohiya, akku akan mengartikan arti dari lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Lucy diatas**

**mau yuki wa hoshi no kakera= kepingan salju**** yang berterbangan adalah serpihan bintang **

**tentai ni te wo nobashite..= mencapai**** tanganmu ke langit  
><strong>

**ikikau negai kanjiteiru ne= kamu dapat merasakan**** keinginan satu sama lain, bukan?  
><strong>

**subete wa ima monokuroomu no naka...= Sekarang semuanya**** telah diselimuti warna monokrom.**

**Nah warna monokrom itu, warna abu-abu atau hitam putih/ bisa gradasi memakai satu warna kalau dalam lukisan atau menggambar~**

**Ah yasudah lah, sekian dulu penjelasannya. Readers yang membaca harus review ya. mau lanjut atau enggak? Oke XD**

**Jaa Nee...**

**Yusa-kun**


End file.
